


Steady

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Charles and Moira search for stability together following the events of Apocalypse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Moira pads quietly across the floor in slipper clad feet. The sash of her robe is tight against her lingering reluctance over sharing her body, softer and ripened with childbirth. Charles watches her, vulnerable against a mountain of pillows and heavy blankets. 

A part of her still dances around in search of footing over her memories. The other part of her, accustomed to adaption and survival, steps over the fumbling. Moira shimmies under the blankets with a deep breath against her pounding temples. 

"I owe you so many apologies," Charles whispers, "I need to fill in so many blanks and explanations." 

She closes her eyes, breathing deeply as a tentative hand curls around her cheek. It smells less of alcohol and blood and gunpowder. Ink, her mind whispers. Ink and fresh laundry and tea. 

"Filling in the blanks should wait until our minds are more stable."

Stability is laughable right now with all she knows. 

Fancy tea, her mind whispers as he strokes a thumb across her cheekbone, down her nose. He pauses, allowing his thumb to hover over her lips. 

Stability is nonexistent in a world which allows people to take one person and simultaneously kill another. 

Moira nods, hushing her swirling thoughts under the protection of heavy blankets and familiar pajamas and promises.


End file.
